Three's A Crowd
by I Love Milo Ventimiglia
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Draco are in their last year at Hogwarts. Everything is perfect between Hermione and Harry, but then there's Draco......who will Hermione pick?? Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express and In The Common Room  
  
This is my first fanfiction, so I will try to do my best! Hope you like it!  
  
(Hermione's POV) "Thank you for driving me to Kings Cross, Dad." I said while looking out the window. In 10 minutes, I would be on the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take me to my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"No problem." Dad replied, "I'm glad I am here to see you off. Your mother and I are very proud of you, being Head Girl and a Prefect last year. Unfortunately your mother couldn't get time off work to come and see you, but I am sure she would wish you lots of luck in your last year." I blushed slightly and looked at my watch. It was 10:54, 6 minutes. I would finally get to see Harry, after 3 long months.  
  
"Thanks Dad, but I better get going, 5 minutes until the train leaves." Dad smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Have a good time hunny." I nodded and started pulling things out of the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, just to the platform?" Dad asked for the millionth time in a week.  
  
"I'm sure," I answered while dragging my trunk onto a trolley. "I'll be OK Dad." He kissed me on the top of the head and smiled.  
  
"Have a good time!" I finally got Crookshanks' cage on my trolley and waved to my dad.  
  
"See you next summer!" I smiled to myself. I was staying at Hogwarts for this Christmas, so I wouldn't be coming home until summer. I ran through the barrier that led to the Hogwarts Express, and I jumped on to the train. I looked in every compartment, but I didn't see Harry or Ron anywhere, so I sat down in the last compartment, and let Crookshanks out of his cage. I checked my watch. The train was about to leave, when Harry and Ron ran into the compartment. I heard Ron mutter something that sounded like 'Damn muggle cars.' But I wasn't sure.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said after catching his breath.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hi Harry." Harry looked up and looked as if he was going to faint. I smiled. He looked cuter than ever and I knew what he was looking at. I had.grown a lot over the summer. (End of POV)  
  
(Harry's POV) 'Wow' was all I could think. Hermione looked.different. Different in a good way, of course, but different. Maybe it was what she was wearing, a blue tiny, tight tank top that showed her belly button, a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants and black boots that looked like they went up to her knees. Or maybe it was, well.her. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi 'Mione"  
  
"You guys.uh.want to play chess?" Ron asked. "You two can be on a team." But at that moment, Malfoy walked in. Great. (End of POV)  
  
(Hermione's POV) "What do you what, Malfoy?" I said impatiently. He grinned evilly. 'He looks so.so muscular and - wait a minute! This is Malfoy we are talking about!' I thought to myself. Then I noticed the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. "You're Head Boy?!" I said in disbelief.  
  
"No Mudblood, I just stole the Head Boy badge from Longbottom!" he said sarcastically. "Of course I'm Head Boy! I just wonder how a Mudblood like you got Head Girl!" Harry had to hold back Ron while Malfoy said this, knowing how much trouble they would be in if Ron punched Malfoy. "Anyway," Malfoy continued "McGonagall wants to see Prefects and Head Boy and Girl in the front compartment." I stood up.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go" I said sadly. Harry kissed me on the cheek again.  
  
"Don't let Malfoy get to you." he wispered in my ear. I nodded and started towards the front of the train. Around the middle of the train I stopped dead in the middle of the walkway. I realized something that would change my life forever, though I didn't know it then. I would have to share a common room with Malfoy! Yuck! Head Boy and Girl always did. Luckily we will have different rooms. I started moving again and finally I made it to the front. I saw Malfoy standing towards the back. I looked around the compartmant. Ginny and her best friend Jenna from Ravenclaw were at the very front and two boys (One from Hufflepuff and one from Slytherin) were around the middle. (End of POV)  
  
"Now we need to decide on passwords, balls and so on." said Professor McGonagall. "We will start with passwords. We need a password for the...." she checked her clipboard "the prefects bathroom. Any ideas?"  
  
In the end, the passwords were: Prefects Bathroom-Mermaid Cove. Gryffindor House-Quidditch. Ravenclaw House-Smartie. Hufflepuff House-Herbology. Slytherin House-Parsletounge. Head Boy and Girl's Common Room-Firebolt. Dumbledore's Office-Ice Cream Cake.  
  
"Well, that's all the passwords." Professor McGonagall said. "Thank you for your help, Prefects. You may return to your friends now, but Mr.Malfoy and Miss.Granger I will need your help to decide the balls and dances." Malfoy groaned but Hermione was excited. They gathered around Professor McGonagall. After about an hour, they had mainly decided on when to have the balls and what they would be themed. "Alright, lets go over this." Professor McGonagall said. "There will be a Halloween dance on the 31st of October, and of course the theme will be Halloween. Students must wear either black and orange or a costume. Next a Christmas masquerade with a huge feast on the 24th of December. Students must wear green and red or something Christmasy with a mask. Do I have it right so far?" Hermione and Draco nodded. "Lastly there will be a Goodbye Dance on June 28th. Students can wear whatever they what."  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a halt. "Oh my! We spent so much time talking about dances and balls I never got to tell you, the whole school is going on a surprise field trip on the 21st! I will need you two to get all the students in groups of 4, 2 boys and 2 girls, one student from each house if possible! I will need them by the 12th! I will come and tell you what the field trip is after dinner. There is a carrige waiting outside for you, for the Head Boy and Girl only. Off you go!"  
  
(Draco's POV) God she talks fast! A mile a minute, I swear! And those dances! Granger did all the talking! All I said was the Christmas dance should be a masquerade! And pairing all the students in groups of 4! By the 12th! That's impossible! I'll make Granger do it all. Speaking of Granger, she's grown quite alot.....in all the right places too. Just a few minutes ago, I looked over at Granger and she was looking right at me! She quickly turned away though.....maybe she has a crush on me! This could be fun! (End of POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Common Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Hermione's POV) "Uh........Malfoy? We should probably get started on pairing up the students if we are going to get it done by the 12th." I said, but he was obviously not listening. He had his headphones on(A/N I know electric stuff, like headphones, can't work at hogwarts but in my fanfic they can!!) and it looked like they were turned up to full blast.  
  
"WE SHOULD START TO PAIR EVERYONE UP, MALFOY!!" I screamed. But he still couldn't hear me. Unless he's ignoring me.....I didn't skip dinner to watch Malfoy listen to music, I thought. Then I got an idea. I leaned over and took the headphones off his head. That got his attention.  
  
"HEY! Give me my headphones back, Mudblood!" he yelled. I smiled evilly and shook my head. "Hand them over, Mudblood, or you'll be sorry!!"  
  
"We need to start pairing people up, or at least start to make decorations for the Halloween Dance!" I replied. "Professor Mcgonagall's coming after dinner and I think we should have something to show for missing the sorting and dinner. She made an exception for us so we could get some work done, not to waste time listening to music!"  
  
"But it's a good song!" Malfoy complained. Pathetic. But I put my ear to the headphone and listened anyway. He was right, for once. It was a good song. It was 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem. I smiled to myself. Well, at least he listens to good music.......I won't have to suffer listening to country music (A/N Sorry to all you country fans, I just don't like that kind of music! Nothing against you!) playing from his bedroom! I put the headphones on the end table.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need my quill." I said and ran to my room. I whispered the password (Fairie Dust) and let myself in. At least our rooms are nice. The bed had a red see through canopy, red sheets, a red comforter and red pillows. There was a mirror in the corner (painted red, of course!) with a painting of a lion over it and a small desk for doing homework or writing on. There was a walk-in closet opposite the door and a huge window across from the bed, with silk drapes. I guessed Malfoy's room was the same, only green. Then, remembering why I was here, I grabbed a quill out of the desk and ran back in to the main room. (End of POV)  
  
The main room (almost like a living room) had 2 couches and 2 chairs. One of each was red, the other green. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire in it and the short hall that led to their very own library was right there when you walked in.  
  
"Ok.........." Hermione said. "Where shall we start?" Professor Mcgonagall had given them a long piece of paper of all the students who were to come. Hermione and Draco had made around 10 groups when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione said, checking her watch. She got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Miss.Granger. How are your groups coming along?" Professor Mcgonagall said as she sat down on the red couch.  
  
"Pretty good." Hermione said. "So......what's the surprise field trip?" she said eagerly.  
  
"Well............." Professor Mcgonagall started.  
  
A/N I wonder what Professor Mcgonagall's going to say!? Haha! I already know! God I'm mean! Oh well!! You'll find out next chapter!! In the meantime, please please please review!!!! The button is right down there!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Field Trip Part 1

Chapter 2: The Field Trip (Part 1)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to do this in the first chapter! I don't own any of the characters, just the plot! And I didn't own them in the first chapter either, just the plot! I do own the 'Resendo' Spell though!  
  
Hope you like it! It's funnier than the last one! Thank you to Eliza for my first real review! Thank you so much!!!  
  
(Harry's POV) "Your winning, as usual." I said sadly. Ron was creaming me at chess, for about the millionth time.  
  
"Ha! I am winning!" Ron said with triumph. "No offence Harry, but your rubbish at chess!"  
  
"I think I knew that, Ron." I answered. How does he do it?? He wins against everyone! "How about we go see 'Mione?" I suggested, not wanted to lose again.  
  
"After I kick your -" Ron started but he was interrupted by his sister Ginny.  
  
"Uh......Ron?" Ginny said timidly, "How do you figure out what will happen next month?"  
  
"Well.........basically you make it up." Ron laughed. "That's what me and Harry do, and we get great marks!!"  
  
Ginny looked surprised, for some weird reason. Weird to me, anyway. "So.......just make it up? Like what?"  
  
"Just make up stuff like.......umm......" Ron put on this pretend serious face and voice and continued "On the 18th of September, I will be ran over by a flying car. On the 28th of September, I will fall into a well full of dirty water. On the 12th of October, Malfoy and I will have a fight. I will win, but we will both die a horrible death."  
  
Ron then added, in his normal voice, "Make sure they are always bad things that happen to you. Profesoor Trelawny likes that sort of stuff!"  
  
Ginny nodded and went off to write down lots of horrible lies.  
  
"You shouldn't have told her that, Ron" I said once Ginny was gone.  
  
"Why not? She won't tell anyone!" Ron said, going back to chess.  
  
"Uh.......Ron? That's not what I'm talking about. No offence, but your sister is about as bad at making up lies that I am at playing chess! And that's really bad, according to you." I laughed.  
  
Ron frowned and moved his pawn to kill my Queen. "Checkmate."  
  
HOW does he do that? (End of POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Head Boy and Girl's Common Room~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you two probably want to know what the field trip is, right?" Professor McGonagall finally said after talking about the groups for the field trip, classes, the weather, and her sister's ex-husband's daughter's dog going missing. Hermione nodded eagerly and shook Malfoy awake at the same time.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Malfoy said, still very tired, which is funny since he just slept through Professor McGonagall's speech about her sister's ex- husband's daughter's dog going missing, which was about an hour long. "Oh, right, sorry Professor McGonagall. I-I didn't get alot of sleep last night. Sorry." Draco lied.  
  
"Anyway, the field trip is this: All the students in the school are going to...." she paused (it was supposed to be dramatic, but wasn't very effective) "the zoo!!!" (A/N Just kidding!!! Haha! Ok, this is the real thing!) "The students are going to all go on a trip to the beach! There is a nice beach walking distance from Hogwarts! That's why bathing suits were on the clothing list this year! Sounds like fun, doesn't it?!"  
  
Hermione smiled and said "Yes, that sounds like lots of fun!" Draco just nodded half-heartedly.  
  
"We will be there for the whole day, so there will be no lessons at all! I need the groups for safety purposes only. If something happens, you will need to find your group. You two will need to be in a group together with a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. You don't need to be around your group all the time, but it would be smart to keep an eye on them. So, you need that by the 12th and we are going on the 21st! Any questions?"  
  
"Yes. I have one." Draco said. "Do we have to go?"  
  
"Well.......you have to go, Mr.Malfoy, but if one of the students does not wish to come with us, Professor Sprout has kindly offered to stay in the castle. If someone in a group doesn't go, that group will be a group of 3. Anything else? No? Well then I had better get going, it's almost 9:00!"  
  
(Hermione's POV) As soon as Professor Mcgonagall left, Malfoy said "How about this? You make groups and I make decorations?" WHAT? Draco Malfoy compromising? Who ever heard of that?! Oh well.......making groups isn't that bad, I guess.  
  
"Ok, whatever." I answered and started writing down names. I didn't even get to finish Lisa Squagimole (pronounced Skuigimoe)'s name when there was another knock at the door.  
  
I heard someone whisper "Hermione! It's us!"  
  
I dropped my quill and ran to open the door. "Hi Harry, Hi Ron!" I said to what looked like complete darkness. "Come in!" They took off Harry's invisibility cloak and smiled at Hermione, then frowned at Malfoy, who was still cutting black and orange tissue paper like nothing happened.  
  
"So......what brings you here?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I lost a chess game to Ron and we were bored, so we thought we would come see you!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh." was all I said back. So Harry has to lose at chess and be bored until he will come see me? Not true! said a little voice in the back of my head. It's dangerous to sneak out of the Common Room at night, you could get caught! Harry cares about you enough to risk that! I disagree! said another voice Harry has his invisibility cloak! He can come and see you whenever he wants to! He obviously doesn't want to, or he would!! I didn't know which voice was right, so I ignored both of them.  
  
"What are they doing her, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, still making decorations.  
  
"They.......came to....uh....visit! They came to visit!" I stuttered.  
  
"Right. Well, they better not distract me." he frowned.  
  
"Ha!!" Ron laughed in disbelief. "Distract you?! Your cutting tissue paper for crying out loud! How can we distract you?!" Harry and I laughed, but Malfoy just shook his head and kept on cutting.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed for a while longer, then they went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Bye Harry, Bye Ron." I said sadly. I didn't want them to leave. Harry kissed me on the cheek (I was expecting a little more than that, but.....) and then they left. I did some more groups and Malfoy did more decorations, not talking to each other once until I looked at the clock. It said 11:49.  
  
"We should probably get some sleep." I said out loud. "We have classes tomorrow." Draco nodded and got up. I went to my room and turned off the light, got into bed and thought about Harry. Did he really care? Or was it all pretend. The last thing I thought as I drifted off to sleep was that if Harry didn't really care, he would say something, right? I didn't know how wrong I was. (End of POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~around 3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last (around) 3 weeks had gone by like 3 days for Hermione and Draco. They had so much work to do, being Head Boy and Girl, that they barly noticed it. Plus they had classes. Once Hermione was 3 minutes late for Chrams! Horrible, isn't it?! Anyway, before they knew it, Field Trip Day was here! The night before they would go to the beach, Dumbledore announced at dinner that they would be a Surprise Field Trip the next day. Everyone was surprised except Hermione and Draco. Most of the teachers were surprised, too either that or they were all really good actors! Hagrid almost fell out of his chair. Professor Flitwick almost did too, though not for the same reason. Professor Sanpe looked livid. Professor Trelawny's eyes looked even bigger, if that's possible. And Professor Binns looked, well, dead.  
  
(Harry's POV) "Isn't this great, 'Mione?!" I laughed. "I wonder where we are going!" Hermione didn't say anything, she just looked as if she were going to laugh and cry at the same time. "Hermione? Is everything OK?" I asked, but she couldn't hear me over all the noise. Suddenly she burst into laughter. I didn't get what was so funny, so I tried yelling over to Ron. (End of POV)  
  
(Hermione's POV) Dumbledore called for silence and then everyone was quiet. "Now, I"m sure you are all very excited, but we need to get organized. Now, will Miss. Granger and Mr.Malfoy please help me hand out these slips of paper? Thank you!"  
  
I got up and made my way to the Head Table. I wonder how we are going to hand these out? It would take hours to do it by hand! Once I got there, and Malfoy was there too, Professor Dumbledore whispered, just loud enough for us both to hear, "Now, you will hand these out with the 'Resendo' Spell. Just point your wand at the paper and say Resendo. The paper should take itself to the first person on the paper, understand? Good!"  
  
So I took a slip of paper, poitned my wand at it and said 'Resendo' The paper automatically zoomed off towards Ginny.  
  
"Now students, if you get the piece of paper, please try to find the other students on the paper. You are the captian of that group. If you don't know who someone is, or can't find them, please come and ask a teacher or the Head Boy and Girl. Thank you."  
  
So Malfoy and I kept Resendo-ing until all the slips of paper were gone. I sighed in relief. It was over. It was almost 10:30, but it was over.  
  
"Thank you for your co-operation. Now it's time for bed, students. Sweet Dreams!" Dumbledore said and walked out the side door.  
  
A/N I hope you like it!!! In the next chapter, they will go on the Field Trip! Please review! Thanks for reading!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Field Trip Part 2

Chapter 3: The Field Trip (Part 2)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, they are owned by the wonderful writer, J.K. Rowling! I did make up, however, the following names: Jeremy James, Matt Borstelo, Mark Deanus, Jacob Slite and Abby Lorn. I also don't own the book The Thief Lord, by Cornelia Funke. The part Draco is reading is from that book, and I don't own it! But I love the book, it's really good!  
  
(A/N Hey! I hope you like this chapter! It's a little long, sorry about that, but I just had so much to write! Hermione picks between Harry and Draco!! Guess who it is!! I already know!! Haha! Sorry........A big Thank You to the following users who kindly reviewed chapters 1 and 2 of Three's A Crowd: Eliza, Whitney, dragon eyes, EclipseKlutz, libstericious and The Charmed One! Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if the beginning is sort of messed up, I had to write it again because I accidentally deleted it! Hope you enjoy it anyway!)  
  
(Draco's POV (This will be hard, but I'll try my best!)) I rushed back to the common room as fast as the huge crowd would allow. I was very tired, for some reason. I didn't know it then, but I wouldn't get as much sleep as I would have liked that night. And I needed to talk to Hermione. (A/N Hmmmmm.............Hermione? I wonder what happened to 'Granger'!) But just as I passed the Library, Pansy came up in front of me.  
  
"What do you want, Pansy?" I asked impatiently. I needed to get back to the common room before Hermione (A/N There it is again!) went to bed. But I knew that Pansy wouldn't let me go until she told me whatever she wanted to tell me, so I waited until she answered.  
  
"Well........I was just wondering if you wanted to......you know......hang out at the beach tomorrow?" she said innocently.  
  
"Ummm.......let me think......no!" I answered cruely.  
  
"Oh, come on Draky!" she complained. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like you!" I said. "And don't call me 'Draky'. It's annoying."  
  
"Fine." Pansy pouted. "Well, if you hate me so much, I won't ever speak to you again! How would you like that? Huh?"  
  
"I'd like that very much, thank you!" I said plainly and turned towards the common room before she could reply.  
  
God, that Pansy! She is so.......... "Stupid!" I muttered as I entered the portrait. Then I saw Hermione. She was lying asleep on one of the couches. She looked so peaceful and beautiful and-Wait! This was Hermione, the mudblood. We were enemies for 6 years! But.....still. She was beautiful. Just lying there. And I was in love with her. Deeply in love with her.  
  
"Beautiful." I murmured to myself. Unfortunately she was a very light sleeper and started to stir. She woke up, sat up and looked at me, just standing in the doorway. What the hell was I doing, just standing there?! I might as well tell her. Out with it. Face the music. Tell it to her straight.  
  
"Umm.......Hermione?" I said, and I realized that this was about the second time I had said something kindly to her.  
  
"What is it?" she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "And since when are you calling me Hermione?"  
  
"Since now." I answered. "And I wanted to tell you......I....uh......umm." I stuttered. This was harder than I thought!  
  
"Spit it out, Malfoy!" she demanded. I could tell she was loosing patience with me.  
  
"I guess I'll just say it straight, shall I?"  
  
"That would be nice!"  
  
"Well......Hermione, I-I love you." I stammered. I'd done it. It was over. Little did I know, it wasn't anywhere near over. I looked up at Hermione to see how she was reacting. Hermione had a surprised yet flattered look on her face. But then she fainted. She fell over backwards. After a few moments, she got up, still shocked at what she had just heard. (End of POV)  
  
(Hermione's POV) I was....shocked. Surprised. Amazed. Astounded. I was flattered, of course but still.....it was so weird! My enemy for almost 6 and a half years was telling me he loved me! But I loved Harry! What could I do?  
  
"I-I'm flattered, but I love Harry........" I trailed off. I could tell I had hurt him. He nodded and waved off my apologies. It was obvious he was sad, so I did what any girl would do. I leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. His skin was cold but soft.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered and got up. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I went to my room and started getting ready for bed. But then a thought hit me. What if Harry didn't really care? And I really liked Draco....but what if I was imagining things and Harry did care? What should I do? This was so confusing!  
  
I liked Draco, but I liked Harry first, and, well I didn't want to make this more difficult, but Ron was nice too. Harry, Draco or Ron? Harry, Draco or Ron? Harry, Draco or Ron?  
  
Well, I could just say yes to Draco, but I didn't want to hurt Harry. Or I could say no to Draco, but what if Harry didn't care anymore? What would I do then? I tried to go to sleep, tried to forget it all, but it was impossible. So I say on my bed and thought.  
  
By one in the morning, I had a plan in my head that might even work. I would talk to Harry tomorrow at the beach and see if he actually did care about me. If he did, I would stay with Harry and go out with him. But if he didn't, I would go out with Draco, if he would have me. If Draco didn't want me, I would talk to Ron and hope that he felt the same way I felt about him. I hoped with all my heart and soul that this would work and tried sleeping again.  
  
Now that I had a plan, I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up at exactly 6:56. I sat up and blinked. The light in my room was caused by the wide open window across from my bed. I could have sworn I had closed it the night before. Oh well....I turned my head towards the door and screamed  
  
"What the f**k are you doing here?!" I yelled. Draco was standing in my doorway, just looking at me. He was wearing only green silk pajama pants, and I had to admit that Quidditch was doing wonders for his body!  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Draco said, startled. "I just came in to tell you that McGonagall wants us in the Great Hall an hour." Draco said. Then he turned and left my room.  
  
I put on my bathing suit under a pair of black pants and a tight fitting t- shirt along with sandals and sunglasses. Dumbledore agreed to let the students wear casual clothes, just for today. I wanted to have some fun, so I muttered a spell that would turn my hair black with bright blue streaks. I applied some waterproof make up and went into the main room. Draco was sitting on the green couch with his head in his hands, staring at the floor. He looked up when I walked in and I sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Draco. You just scared me a bit, that's all." I said sympathetically. He nodded and got up to get dressed.  
  
At 7:57, Draco and I headed down to the Great Hall. Once we got there, we saw a lot of students crowding around the four tables, wondering where to go.  
  
"Aren't students supposed to come at 8:30?" I asked Draco.  
  
"Ya, I guess they are just eager to get going." He answered. (End of POV)  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said. "Now, I know you are all very excited, but we must get organized! So, please find you group leader and the rest of your group and sit at one of the tables." As he said this, about a hundred little tables appeared where the four house tables were normally. Each had four chairs and a red, green, yellow or blue tablecloth on it.  
  
"Please sit at a table with your leader's house colour for a tablecloth." Professor McGonagall said. There was a slight shuffle for a few moments, but everyone finally got in order.  
  
"Would the back row of first years please stand and exit out of the back door. Professor Vector will lead you." Dumbledore said.  
  
This went on, row by row, until there was only the front row left. There were 5 groups in this row. These were the groups:  
  
Hermione Granger (Gryffindor), Draco Malfoy (Slytherin), Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff) and Terry Boot (Ravenclaw)  
  
  
  
Harry Potter (Gryffindor), Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin), Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) and Cho Chang (Ravenclaw)  
  
Ron Weasley (Gryffindor), Gregory Goyle (Slytherin), Justin Finch-Fletchley (Hufflepuff) and Mandy Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw)  
  
Lavender Brown (Gryffindor), Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin), Jeremy James (Hufflepuff) and Matt Borstelo (Ravenclaw)  
  
Parvati Patil (Gryffindor), Mark Deanus (Slytherin), Jacob Slite (Hufflepuff) and Abby Lorn (Ravenclaw)  
  
"Anyone left, please follow me." Dumbledore said and stood up. "Head Boy and Girl in the back please." With that he led the twenty 7th years out the door.  
  
(Hermione's POV) Once we got down to the beach, I realized why Professor McGonagall had made such a big deal out of it. It wasn't just a beach, it was a.a huge beach! The beach part must have been the size of 3 football fields! And the water was clear and clean, with little pebbles on the bottom and a small island with rocks and trees on it was about a 5 minute swim away from shore.  
  
Almost everyone was there (except for the group with Neville in it!) so Dumbledore allowed us to explore the land or go for a swim. I took off my pants and shirt, showing my blue bikini, turning more than a few boys heads. I had gotten a new bathing suit over the summer, and it was perfect! It was light blue at the top, then got darker and darker until it was almost black. My sandals fell off as I ran towards the water. I loved to swim. I jumped into the clear water and ducked my head under. I pulled up to the top again and saw that a lot of people were still on the beach.  
  
But soon everyone was in the water or on the island. I couldn't find Harry, but as I was looking, Draco tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll race you to the island!" he grinned. I agreed and we took off from the shore. He was in the lead, but I was catching up. About halfway to the island, we were tied, neck to neck. He had gotten a quicker start. But I was faster. I pulled ahead of him and barely beat him to the island.  
  
"Ha! I win!" I laughed once I caught my breath.  
  
"Ya, OK you win." He admitted. "I'll race you to the other side of the island!"  
  
"You just can't lose can you!?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Nope!" he smiled.  
  
"OK, I'll race you, but I'll win you know!"  
  
"Sure, whatever!" he laughed again. He had such a nice smile. And a nice laugh too.  
  
"Ready?" Draco nodded, getting set up. I nodded.  
  
"OK, ready, set, GO!" He got a head start (again!) but I was catching up. We turned a corner, but then I saw something that changed my life.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
Harry. And Ginny. I saw them, but I couldn't believe it. Harry, my Harry, was under a tree kissing Ron's little sister, Ginny. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. How could Harry do this to me?! How? I was so.so hurt, and sad. Why had he done this, cheating on me? Then I got mad. I knew he didn't care about me, he cared about Ginny. How long had this been going on? Days? Weeks? Months?  
  
In all that thinking, I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped. Over a tree root. I almost fell on my face, almost. Just as I was falling, Draco caught me in mid air.  
  
"Are you OK, Hermione?" he asked, looked concerned. I was still staring at Harry and Ginny, shocked. Hurt. Sad. Mad. I felt.used. I just couldn't accept that Harry would do this to me. I needed to talk to someone. So I sat down on a rock beside Draco and told him everything.  
  
"That's horrible!" he exclaimed when I was done. I was in tears and was leaning against him.  
  
"I-I know!" I sobbed. "I-I can't b-believe he w-would do this to-to me!"  
  
"Shh.shh. It will be OK, Mione." He was so comforting. And he seemed so nice now, not the rich, self-centered, mean bully that he had been for almost 6 and a half years. In fact, now that I think about it, I was Harry who decided he was 'evil'. On the very first day at Hogwarts. What if Draco had been trying to be nice?  
  
I knew this wasn't true, but he had changed. Changed a lot.  
  
"Th-thank you." I whispered. I was truly grateful. "Can we go back to shore now?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." He gave me a smile. So we walked up to the edge of the island and swam back. I held his hand all the way. For some reason, it made me feel better.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the castle?" Draco asked once we were back on the beach. "I'm sure Dumbledore would let the Head Boy and Girl go back."  
  
"No, I'd rather stay here." I said softly. I had stopped crying, but was just as sad, mad and shocked. And I wanted to talk to Harry.  
  
"OK, anything you say." He said kindly. He had changed so much, and now he was, well, nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the students walked back to Hogwarts, a little wetter, a little more talkative, and one, Hermione Granger, a little sadder.  
  
"Can we skip dinner tonight?" I asked Draco as we walked up the steps to Hogwarts. "We can get some food from the kitchens if we get hungry."  
  
"Sure, whatever you like." Draco agreed. So instead of following the huge crowd of students to the Great Hall, Draco and I made our way to our common room.  
  
"Do you want some food now?" Draco asked as we got out of the halls.  
  
"No, that's OK. I'm not really hungry." I answered, putting my bathing suit and towel in my room. I walked over and sat down on the red couch. Draco sat beside me, carrying a book. I couldn't see the title, but it looked like a muggle book.  
  
"Mind if I read?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Not at all. What are you reading?"  
  
"Uhh...I'm reading a muggle book, The Thief Lord. You've probably never heard of it." He blushed.  
  
"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "I love that book! What part are you at?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Umm.I'm at the part when Victor discovers who Scipio really is. Do you want me to read some to you?"  
  
I leaned on Draco's shoulder. "Sure." He started to read.  
  
"Good day to you, Dottore." (A/N that's Italian) he said. "Victor Getz. We just spoke on the phone. Unfortunately, you hung up so quickly that I didn't get a chance to explain what I wanted. I'm not exactly interested in buying your movie theater, but-" Before Victor could go on, a door opened behind him. "Father," a boy's voice said, "I think the cat's sick." "Scipio!" Dottor Massimo's face turned purple with anger. "Can't you see I have a visitor? How often do I have to tell you to knock? What if the gentleman from Rome had been here already? How would it look if my son barged into our meeting because of a sick cat?" Victor turned around and looked into a pair of frightened black eyes. "She's really not well," Dottor Massimo's son murmured. He quickly lowered his head, but Victor had already recognized him. His hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and his eyes didn't look quite as arrogant as they had before, but there could be no doubt: This was the boy who had so innocently asked Victor the time, just before he and his friends had tricked him. The world was full of surprises.  
  
"That's my favourite part." I said as he stopped reading. And it really was my favourite part, I wasn't just saying this because he was staring at me with loving in his blue/silver eyes.  
  
Then he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. He kissed me again and then got up. I stood up too and smiled at him, then turned to my room. As I got ready for bed, I realized that this had been the most surprising, shocking, happy and amazing day I had had in a long time. (A/N I told you it was long! Hope you like it! Please review! I'll put your name on the top in the next chapter.lol! Thanks for reading!) 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Author's Note!  
  
Sorry everyone, this isn't another chapter! I just wanted to say that I have decided to make my other fanfic, The Tattoo, a sequel to this one! I hope you will check out The Tattoo and review it! Thanks for reading! ~Jasmine a.k.a. Cho Chang~ 


	5. Chapter 4: The Confronting And An Announ...

Chapter 4: The Confronting And An Announcement  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter books, they are owned by the wonderful writer, J.K. Rowling! I don't own Avril Lavigne, or her songs Unwanted, Losing Grip and Too much to Ask!  
  
(A/N Thanks to EclipseKlutz, Oriencor and Nolwe who reviewed the 3rd chapter of Three's A Crowd! And a big thank you to Eliza, who got me out of my writer's block! When you see this: *~*~*~* that shows the beginning/end of one of Eliza's ideas! Thanks to both of you! Please please please review! Please! I'll put your user name on the top of the next chapter.lol! I will! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!)  
  
(Hermione's POV) I woke up late the next day. 11:49. Lucky it was the weekend! Then I remembered what happened yesterday, and I wanted to forget it all. I would have to talk to Harry today.I would have to face him. At that point, I wanted to stay in bed all day, just stay in my room and never leave. But then I heard a voice. It was Dumbledore, and it sounded as if he were talking through a P.A. system, only there wasn't one. The voice said:  
  
"Good afternoon students. I see most of you have slept in and missed breakfast. That is perfectly alright after yesterday, but I would like all 7th years to come to the Great Hall at 2:00 for an important announcement. Thank you for your co-operation. That is all."  
  
The voice disappeared and I got out of bed. What to wear, what to wear.ah! I took a pair of white hip-huggers out of my closet, along with a light blue tank top and blue flip-flops. Plus a pair of blue tinted sunglasses, of course. I got changed and looked in the mirror. Perfect. I muttered a spell that changed my hair to blonde and wavy, then walked into the main room.  
  
Luckily Draco wasn't there, I wanted to talk to Harry before I talked to Draco. I ran through the corridors, and came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hello, Hermione! Haven't seen you in a while!" said the Fat Lady.  
  
"I'm Head Girl, so I have a different common room."  
  
"Oh! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you. Ummm...is the password still Quidditch?" I guessed.  
  
"No, but since you're Head Girl, you can go in, dear!" the Fat Lady replied, and then swung open.  
  
"Thank you!" I entered the familiar common room and looked around. Harry was sitting in his chair playing chess with Ron, and from the look on Harry's face I could tell he was losing. I saw Ginny sitting in my chair, or what had been my chair, watching them. Ginny had skipped a year, only because she had no friends in the 6th year. In other words, she just wanted to have classes with Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry, Hi Ron." I said as they looked up. "Hi Ginny."  
  
"Hey Mione!" Ron answered, then taking Harry's rook. "Your turn!" Harry and Ginny just stared at me, like I was some space alien.  
  
"I just came for a visit." I said. Harry and Ginny obviously thought that I was coming back and staying in the 7th year rooms again. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione!" he said, like nothing was happening. I guessed Ron didn't know, since he didn't look tense like Harry and Ginny.  
  
"So, uh.did you want to talk to us about something, Herm?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
*~*~*~* "Ya, actually, there was something. I saw you and Ginny having some fun yesterday, at the beach?" Harry and Ginny went silent. Ron looked at me, very confused. I continued.  
  
"So much fun, in fact, that I don't think you need me anymore, Harry." With that said, I turned and walked out the portrait before Harry, Ginny or Ron could say anything. *~*~*~*  
  
I went back to the common room and looked around for Draco. It was almost 12:45, 15 minutes until we needed to be in the Great Hall. I knocked on Draco's door and it opened almost instantly.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione. I was wondering where you went." He said, turning down his music. It was, surprisingly, Avril Lavigne's Unwanted! That was exactly how I felt that moment.  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
I just stood in the doorway, looking in his room. As I suspected, it was the same as mine, only all green and silver instead of red and gold. It was also very messy, typical boy.  
  
"You can come in, you know." He said as he started picking things up off the floor. Books. CDs. Magazines. Shirts. Loose Socks. Empty 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' packages. 'Droobles Best Blowing Gum' wrappers. Broken Quills. Scrap paper. And.drawings? Drawings? In Draco Malfoy's room? I walked in and sat down on the end of his bed.  
  
"So.do you draw?" I asked, looking at all the drawings on the floor.  
  
There were drawings of everything! People, animals, the castle, portraits around Hogwarts, rooms in Hogwarts and just ordinary things, like wands, food and some of the things in his room. But they were mostly of snakes, all kinds of snakes.  
  
"Uh.ya." Draco blushed. "Ya, I draw, sometimes."  
  
"Really? I love to draw!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Ya.so, you like Avril Lavigne?" I asked as Losing Grip came on.  
  
Draco blushed even more. "Ya, I can relate to a lot of her songs."  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
"Me too.." I said, realising how much we had in common. I looked at the clock. It was 12:58! "Oh! We should get down to the Great Hall! I totally forgot!"  
  
"Dammit! I forgot too! Let's go!" he said, almost running out the door. I followed him down to the Great Hall. Once we got there, we saw only two of the long tables in the room. Both were sideways, opposite to what they normally were. Draco and I sat down on chairs beside each other at the table closest to the Head Table.  
  
"Now that we are all here, we will begin." Said Dumbledore from his seat. "We will be starting a new tradition here at Hogwarts this year. The teachers and I will choose up to ten 7th years who are the smartest in their classes. These chosen will stay at Hogwarts for another year if they wish to. They will help the teachers in preparing classes, handling classes and helping students with homework. They will be called Assistant Teachers. Any questions so far? Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Ya, what if there isn't enough smart students to help out? Or if there is so many you can't choose?"  
  
"Good question. If there is not very many smart students, we will take second best. And if there is too many, we will pick the ones who did best in past tests. Any other questions? No? Then I will read out the list of names who qualify to be Assistant Teachers. Now, this year there is 10. If I call your name, please come up here and line up in the order I call you in. And this is in alphabetical order...Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Virginia, or Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley. Please come up here. Thank you."  
  
I walked up next to Draco. I couldn't believe I had made it! I couldn't believe Harry and Ron had made it! And Ginny! How did she get on? She's a year younger! They were mostly Gryffindors, in fact. Professor McGonagall must have had a good argument!  
  
"Now, the rest of you may go, and good luck in your final year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called after the students. "Is there anyone who does not want to be an Assistant Teacher next year?"  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley was the only one who raised his hand.  
  
"Ah, Justin. You may leave if you do not wish to be an Assistant Teacher." And that's exactly what Justin did.  
  
"I can't believe someone not wanting to be one!" I whispered to Draco. "I mean, it's an honour to be chosen!" Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
(End of POV)  
  
"Ok, you will stay in your normal dormitories, but every Friday, you will come to the Staff Room and discuss what class you will be helping out with on Monday." Dumbledore continued. "You will help out in one class each week. You will work in partners, and since there is an odd number, one of you will have 2 partners and will have to go to 2 classes. Any volunteers?"  
  
Hermione put up her hand, and was the only one who did.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger! I think you would be perfect for this job! Since you will have two partners next year, you may choose a partner first."  
  
Hermione smiled and answered "Uhhhh, Draco I guess."  
  
"And next Mr Potter may choose."  
  
"Ginny." Harry replied, not taking his eyes off her. Ron looked furious.  
  
"Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore said, not noticing the evil glares being thrown across the room. Ron glanced at Hermione pleadingly and she nodded.  
  
"Hermione." He answered confidently.  
  
"And I assume Miss Brown and Miss Patil will want to be partners? Am I correct?"  
  
Lavender and Parvati nodded.  
  
"Then I guess Miss Chang and Miss Parkinson are left together." Dumbledore concluded. Cho looked like she was going to be sick, while Pansy had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Thank you everyone, and I'm sure you are all excited about next year! Now, off you go, dinner will be soon!"  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
Draco and I walked back to the Common Room together. Once I got there, I sat down on the couch and read a book I had found in the library.  
  
Draco came in and sat down beside me.  
  
"So..that Assistant Teacher thing sounds pretty cool, huh?" he said.  
  
"Ya." I replied, not looking up from my book.  
  
"Uh, why did you pick me as your partner?"  
  
This caught my attention and I put down my book.  
  
"Well, I.well, since yesterday...." I trailed off. It was so hard to explain! I started again. "Well, after all that happened yesterday..and I didn't want to be with Harry or Ginny and I thought Harry would probably pick Ron, and Lavender and Parvati are always together, and me and Cho aren't really good friends and-" but Draco cut me off.  
  
"Ok, I get it!" he laughed. I started laughing too and soon we were both laughing hard. After we caught our breath, Draco suggested we listen to some music. I agreed and soon Too Much to Ask was blaring out of speakers on either side of the room.  
  
Its the first time I ever felt this lonely  
  
I wish someone could cure this pain  
  
Its funny when you think its gonna work out  
  
Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame  
  
I thought you were cool until the point  
  
But up until the point you didn't call me  
  
When you said you would  
  
I finally figured out you're all the same  
  
Always coming up with some kind of story  
  
Everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't  
  
You're too tough  
  
You think you're loveless  
  
Is that too much that I'm asking for?  
  
I thought you'd come around when I ignored you  
  
So I thought you'd have the decency to change  
  
But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning  
  
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again  
  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
  
'Cause I, I am still here  
  
But everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You stand like a stone  
  
Alone in your zone  
  
Is it too much that I'm asking for?  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Can't find where i am  
  
Lying here  
  
Alone I fear  
  
Afraid of the dark  
  
No one to claim  
  
Alone again  
  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
  
'Cause I, I am still here  
  
Everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't  
  
You're too tough  
  
You think you're loveless  
  
It was too much that I'm asking for  
  
Not long after, Draco and I fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
  
(A/N Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading everyone!) 


	6. Chapter 5: Strange Things, Talking and T...

Chapter 5: Strange Things, Talking and The Plan.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, they are owned by the wonderful writer, J.K. Rowling! And I don't own Jennifer Lopez, she owns herself as well as her song I'm Gonna Be Alright! I also don't own Eminem, he owns himself and his song, Cleaning Out My Closet! I don't anything but the plot!  
  
(A/N Thanks to Eliza, Amanda, EclipseKlutz, and SpEcIaL oNe for reviewing chapter 4!!! PLEASE review!!!!! Thanks for reading! And sorry for the long wait, I've been sick. Well, hope you like this chapter!!)  
  
Hermione woke up early, 8:54 in the morning. She looked down and saw Draco's arm still draped around her and his head resting on her shoulder. He was still sleeping, and Hermione didn't want to wake him so she just lay there for a while, thinking. If Harry is going out with Ginny, she thought, I'm free to go out with Draco! This was perfect! She almost jumped up, but stopped herself, remembering Draco was still asleep. So Hermione decided to wait a while before telling him.  
  
After a few minutes, she got bored and reached across the table quietly to get the stereo remote. Hermione picked it up off the floor and switched on the music, careful to turn it down so it wouldn't wake up Draco. She searched the CD for a while until she found the song she wanted to listen to. I'm Gonna Be Alright by Jennifer Lopez.  
  
It's funny cause for a while  
  
I walked around with a smile but  
  
Deep inside I could hear voices telling me this ain't right  
  
Don't you know it's not for you  
  
I always knew what I had to do  
  
But it's hard to get away  
  
Because I love you I just tried to stay  
  
I used to say I couldn't do it, but I did it  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes, I can feel it  
  
And I know inside I'm gonna be alright  
  
  
  
At this point Hermione turned up the music a touch and sang along.  
  
I used to say I couldn't do it, but I did it  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes, I can feel it  
  
And I know inside I'm gonna be alright  
  
  
  
Friends of mine say to me  
  
They say you got control over me  
  
You're not alone, I played a part  
  
I saw the way you were from the start  
  
Could I expect so much from you  
  
You had a girl when I first met you  
  
Did the best that you could do  
  
Now I realize I can't change you  
  
I used to say I couldn't do it, but I did it  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes, I can feel it  
  
And I know inside I'm gonna be alright  
  
  
  
Draco started to stir and woke up, but Hermione didn't notice him so he lay perfectly still and listened to her sing.  
  
  
  
I used to say I couldn't do it, but I did it  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes, I can feel it  
  
And I know inside I'm gonna be alright  
  
Said I wouldn't walk away  
  
Somedays I want to stay  
  
But leaving you is what I need to do to be okay  
  
Never thought it would be true  
  
Me livin' without you  
  
But now it's time for me to make a move  
  
  
  
I used to say I couldn't do it, but I did it  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes, I can feel it  
  
And I know inside I'm gonna be alright  
  
  
  
Draco started clapping as the song faded away and another song came on.  
  
"You're a really good singer, Hermione!" he laughed at the shocked expression on her face.  
  
"I-I thought you were asleep!" she stammered.  
  
"Well, I woke up!"  
  
"You could have told me!"  
  
"But the you would have stopped singing!" Draco complained.  
  
"Ya, but still!" Hermione argued.  
  
"Why don't you share your singing with anyone?" Draco asked, getting more serious.  
  
"I don't know. I'm too shy I guess." She admitted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"So....." Draco said, obviously trying to say something, but not quite getting it out.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking at his face.  
  
"Well..." he answered, putting on the smirk that Hermione had seen so many times since their first year. But this time it was softer, more kind. "Well, now that we've slept together, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"That's not fair!" Hermione said, putting a pretend mad and offended look on her face. "But yes, I will be your girlfriend."  
  
"Good. Now, my princess, let's go down to breakfast, shall we?" Draco said, getting up and holding his arm out for her. Hermione giggled and took his arm.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall together but stopped at the doors.  
  
"So, are we keeping this a secret or are we telling the whole school?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione lovingly.  
  
"Umm, how about we just tell our closest friends? Plus I'll tell Harry and Ginny, to show them I don't care about Harry anymore?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure. I don't have any close friends, but I'll tell Pansy, maybe it will make her leave me alone for once!"  
  
"Ok. I'll see you after breakfast I guess."  
  
"Ya, see you soon." Draco replied, kissing Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Bye." Hermione waved to him as she entered the Great Hall. He waved back and headed to the Slytherin table.  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
"Hi Ron!" I smiled as I reached the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How are you doing?"  
  
"Good!" I answered. Then I noticed Harry and Ginny across the table. "Hi." I said shortly, but they didn't answer.  
  
"So, what are you doing these days, Mione?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. "We haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"Uh, not too much. But I have something I need to talk to you about." I replied, dragging him from the table as I spoke.  
  
"What is it, Herm? Can't we just stay at the table?" "No! Look, I need to tell you something...well, Draco and-" but Ron cut me off.  
  
"Since when are you calling Malfoy by his first name?" He stared at me, scared of what might come next.  
  
"Well, me and Draco are.are going out now."  
  
"WHAT??" Ron simply exploded. There was absolutely nothing that I could do about it.  
  
"Like I said, we're going out." I said a little more confidently than I felt. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Does that ring a bell?"  
  
"I iknow/i what it means! But.how could you? He's been our enemy since the first year!"  
  
"Well, he changed!" I argued.  
  
"And what about Harry?"  
  
I was shocked! Didn't he know about Harry and Ginny yet?  
  
"Ron? Umm, don't you know? About Harry and Ginny?" I carefully asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
So I told Ron the whole story.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Ron almost yelled when I was done. "I'll kill him! I will!"  
  
"No, Ron, please! You'll get expelled!"  
  
"But what are we going to do?"  
  
"Ron, we can't do anything!"  
  
"But.but Ginny!"  
  
"Ron, they are in love! Whatever we say, it won't make a difference to them!" I replied angrily.  
  
"I know, but can't we at least try? I don't want my best friend dating my little sister!"  
  
"Well..why don't you talk to Ginny?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Ya, like that will work!"  
  
"Ok..........we'll think of a plan. But I'm not making any promises that I'll do it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Meet me at the library after dinner."  
  
"There's a library at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Just kidding! That sounds good, meet you there!" Then he turned and went back into the Great Hall. I followed him and sat down across from Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Uh, I thought you guys should know something. I'm going out with Draco." Harry looked amazed, very surprised and in a way, jealous. Ginny just looked like she was going to faint.  
  
"Ser-seriously?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Ya, well I have to go back to our Common Room. See you later!" I got up and waved to Harry, Ginny and Ron and then left.  
  
I walked back to the Common Room and found Draco sitting on the couch and listening to Cleaning Out My Closet by Eminem. He was singing along, but only slightly.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry,  
  
But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet.  
  
I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it.  
  
So before they throw me inside my coffin and close it,  
  
I'm expose it.  
  
I'll take you back to 73 before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD.  
  
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months.  
  
My father must have had his panties up in a bunch,  
  
Cuz he split.  
  
I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye.  
  
No, I don't on second thought,  
  
I just wished he would die.  
  
Look at Hailie and I couldn't picture leavin' her side.  
  
Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try to make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake.  
  
I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human. But I'm man enough to face them today.  
  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest thing I did was take them bullets out of that gun.  
  
Cuz id'a killed 'em, I would have shot Kim an' him both.  
  
It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to The Eminem Show.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Draco?" I interrupted.  
  
"Oh! Hi Hermione!" he grabbed the remote and switched the stereo off. "How was breakfast?"  
  
"It was Ok I guess. I told Ron about us, but he didn't know about Harry and Ginny yet, so I told him that too. And we are meeting at the library tonight after dinner to talk."  
  
"Did you tell Potter?"  
  
"Ya, he and Ginny were really surprised." I smiled as I remembered the look on Harry's face. It was almost a jealous face, but at the same time surprised and a little.happy.  
  
There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to find Harry standing there.  
  
"We need to talk, Hermione." Harry said angrily.  
  
"About what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You. And Malfoy. How could you Hermione? How?"  
  
"Just as easily as you and Ginny got together! Now leave!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry sprang forward and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away and checked to see if Draco had seen it. He hadn't.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I whispered angrily.  
  
"What did it look like?" Harry answered mischievously.  
  
I, surprising both myself and Harry, reached forward and slapped Harry with all my might. He staggered backwards, holding the bright red spot on his cheek where I had hit him.  
  
"Harry. I don't love you anymore. I love Draco now, so just.oh just go away Harry!" I half yelled, half cried.  
  
"Fine! I will. Goodbye!" he answered, still clutching the spot on his cheek (now greeny purple in colour) with both hands.  
  
"Good Riddens!" I called after him as he started to the Gryffindor Common Room. "And don't expect anymore help on you homework!"  
  
"Everything OK?" Draco asked, looking concerned as I walked back into the living room.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. I won't be at dinner tonight. Can you tell Ron to come here instead of the library?"  
  
"Ya, I'll tell him."  
  
"Thanks." I answered with a weak smile.  
  
"No problem."  
  
(End of POV)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I better get down to dinner. I'll see you after?" Draco said, after a long time of just talking, plus some crying on Hermione's part.  
  
"Ya. Bye." Was all Hermione said in return. Draco turned and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
(Ron's POV)  
  
As I walked towards the Great Hall, Draco came up to me. Very uncharacteristic of him!  
  
"Uh, hi Draco." I stammered as he came nearer.  
  
"Listen Weasley, Hermione's not coming to dinner because of your friend Potter and you have to meet her at our common room, got it?"  
  
"Ya, I'll-I'll be there." I stuttered back. Still the same old Malfoy to us.  
  
"Good." Then he turned and opened the doors and entered the Great Hall. I followed him, sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat.  
  
  
  
After the spectacular 5-course meal, I started getting up to see Hermione, but Harry stopped me.  
  
"Where are you going?" he demanded.  
  
"To go see Hermione. Why?" I started to get suspicious. Harry never asked a lot of questions.  
  
"And why are you going to see Hermione?" Harry replied, totally avoiding my question.  
  
"We are going on a vacation to the Bahamas and I want her opinion on a pair of socks." I answered sarcastically. Harry looked very confused so I decided to explain it to him.  
  
"I was kidding, Harry. We are going to talk. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Not really. See you later I guess."  
  
"Ya." I started towards the door again and this time I actually made it. As I walked to Hermione's common room and knocked.  
  
The door opened almost immediately and Hermione stood there, in a plain red shirt, blue jeans and a blanket over her shoulders, not to mention the unmistakable sign that she had been crying: Hermione's face was bright red, almost as red as her shirt, and her eyes were puffy and pink. She held a tissue in her hand and the box in the other.  
  
"Hi Ron." She sniffed "Come in."  
  
"Hermione? Are you OK?" I asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Anything you want to talk about? You know I'll listen."  
  
"Ya, actually, can we talk before we start plan making?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks. Well, It all started this morning. I woke up on the couch with Draco and....."  
  
Hermione went on and on. Her feelings, her problems, her fears and her rare happy times. I listened, not saying a word for over an hour, and I got to know her better than I had ever known her before, in the 7 years that we had been friends.  
  
"That feels so good, for everything to be out in the open!" She smiled as she finished. "Thank you so much for listening Ron! You really are a true friend."  
  
"Aww, stop it Hermione! You're making me blush!"  
  
"Now, let's get to work on this plan to make Harry and Ginny's life a living hell!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ok, so when you leave the Great Hall, I'll be there with the ketchup and-" but Ron never got to finish, because at that moment Draco walked in looking tired and bored.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Are you feeling better?" After Hermione nodded in reply, Draco moved onto me. "And why are you still here, Weasley?"  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
"We are making a plan to get back at Harry and Ginny." I silently thanked Hermione and looked towards Draco to see what he said.  
  
"Oh. Well, you might want to get back soon, Weasley, it's almost past hours."  
  
And unfortunately, he was right.  
  
"Well, I better go Hermione, but we can finish the plan tomorrow and start part 1 on Tuesday! Bye"  
  
"Bye Ron!"  
  
(A/N Hehehe!!! And I know Hermione would never do this, but it's my fanfic, right?! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon......In the meantime, please reveiw!!!! Please please please!!! Thanks for reading!) 


End file.
